Das Zirkusmädchen mit den traurigen Augen
by Mabji Goose
Summary: Nachkriegsgeschichte. Snape hat überlebt, ist zurück in seinem Alltagstrott, aber inzwischen Depressiv. Eine winzige Entscheidung wird ihn da wieder raus holen!
1. Chapter 1

Teil 1:

Severus ließ sich gelangweilt auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch fallen und stocherte halb angewidert in dem Essen, welches man ihm vorgesetzt hatte und das er nur deswegen zu sich nahm, weil sein Körper Energie brauchte um zu funktionieren. Schon lange konnte er keinen Genuss mehr an der Einnahme von Nahrung finden. Für ihn schmeckte alles gleich.

Und nicht nur, dass alles gleich schmeckte, nein, es fühlte sich auch jeder Tag genau so wie der vorherige. Er spürte kaum noch den Wind in seinen Haaren, die Kälte von Schnee auf seiner Haut oder das wärmende Feuer in seinem Gesicht.

Wofür einen Mantel anziehen, wenn er nicht fror?

Wofür essen, wenn er nicht Hungrig war?

Wofür Schlafen, wenn er nicht müde war oder träumen wollte?

Wofür atmen, wenn er doch kein Interesse mehr am Leben hatte?

Wäre er doch nur gestorben, in der Nacht von Voldemorts Vernichtung! Warum nur hatte es der Potter-Junge nicht auf sich beruhen lassen können? Selbst wenn er Naginis Angriff überlebt hätte, so hätte der Junge wenigstens seine Klappe halten können.

Dann könnte er jetzt in Askaban sitzen ohne seine Seele, müsste wenigstens nichts mehr spüren, nicht jeden Tag von neuem die Anstrengung des Aufstehens hinter sich bringen und würde sich endlich an nichts mehr erinnern. Es wäre so eine Erleichterung nur noch als leere Hülle existieren zu müssen, doch Harry hatte allen erzählt, das er auf ihrer Seite gewesen war und man hatte ihm verziehen, wo es eigentlich nicht zu verzeihen geben sollte.

Also war er wieder da, wieder an der Schule, wo man ihn irgendwie haben wollte und doch auch wieder nicht, und tat, was er seit Lilys Tod immer getan hatte, nur ohne noch einen Sinn dahinter zu sehen.

"Oh, Minerva, hast du schon gehört?", plapperte plötzlich seine Kollegin Rolanda Hooch neben ihm lautstark los, und da Severus ohnehin nichts mehr in sich reinstopfen konnte, ließ er die Gabel sinken und hörte zu. "Seit heute ist ein Zirkus in Hogsmeade! Rosmerta hat es mir in einem Brief mitgeteilt. Er soll wohl recht gut sein, auch wenn er tatsächlich eine Stripshow für Erwachsene anbieten. Rosmerta meinte, ihr Mann möchte sie unbedingt da rein schleppen, aber sie hat sich geweigert."

Severus hatte genug gehört. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was die Wirtin für Problemchen mit ihrem Mann hatte und wie es bei denen im Bett lief.

Doch der Zirkus klang nach einer guten Gelegenheit dem Alltag für ein paar Momente zu entfliehen und vielleicht wäre er ja wenigstens dazu in der Lage ein bisschen Erregung zu verspüren.

So kam es, dass Severus um kurz nach Elf den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmead lief. Schon von weitem konnte er die Tiere riechen, die zum Zirkus gehörten und in der Nacht leise vor sich hin schrien.

Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er an dem Zelt ankam, denn es lag ganz am Rand der Zaubererstadt auf einem leeren Feld. Severus wusste, dass Black sich noch ein Stückchen weiter hinten Mal für ein ganzes Jahr in einer Felshöhle versteckt hatte.

Ein kleiner, alter Mann stand vor dem Zelteingang und grinste ihm Zahnlos entgegen, um seinen Bauch hing eine Wechselkasse.

"Einen guten Abend, werter Sir. Die nächste Stripshow beginnt in 15 Minuten, die letzte für heute Abend, da haben sie Glück! Der Eintritt kostet drei Galleonen.", sagte der Rauschebart. Severus bezahlte ihn und betrat den Vorstellungsraum.

Es war sehr dunkel, schwaches rotes Licht kam aus dunklen Teelichtgläsern und er konnte gerade genug sehen, um sich einen Platz aussuchen zu können. Er setzte sich direkte gegenüber von dem Ausgang in die letzte Reihe neben einen schmalen Durchgang, durch welchen wohl die Künstlerinnen herein kommen würden.

Die Minuten verstrichen zähflüssig langsam, wie geschmolzenes Gummi, während sich das Zelt nach und nach mit immer mehr Männern füllte, die ihre Mützen tief ins Gesicht gezogen trugen.

Severus fand das so was von lächerlich. Als ob es irgendwen interessierte, wer sich das hier ansah.

Schließlich begann die Show, fünf kichernde Mädchen kamen in die Mitte gelaufen und zogen sich im Licht eines magischen Scheinwerfers langsam gegenseitig aus. Sie taten so, als würde es sie tierisch erregen, stöhnten immer wieder, wenn ihnen auf den Po geschlagen wurde oder jemand ihre Brüste streichelte, doch Severus ließ sich nicht täuschen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten musste er sich eingestehen, dass dies nicht war, was er sich erhofft hatte.

Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und einfach gegangen, doch dann hätte er durch das Schauspiel durch gemusst und das war ihm noch mehr zuwider, als das bloße ansehen.

Als sie endlich alle nackt waren, hatte Severus schon die Hoffnung, dass er wieder gehen konnte, doch die fünf ließen sich in einem Kreis zu Boden fallen und spielten dort weiter an sich selbst herum.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und eine schwere Lilafarbene Wolke schwebte mitten im Raum, schwere erotische Musik fing an zu spielen und als sich die Wolke wieder verzogen hatte, stand in der Mitte des Kreises aus den Mädchen einen weiteres.

Sie war mittelgroß, hatte hüftlanges goldenes Haar, ein sehr ausladendes Becken und trug ein Corsagenkleid.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah Severus für einen Moment direkt in die Augen.

Ihm stockte der Atem!

Nicht, weil sie besonders schöne Augen hatte, sie waren grau und nicht mal annähernd in Lilys Liga, sondern weil er für einen winzigen Augenblick darin eine Qual sehen konnte, die alles zu übersteigen schien, was er je in den Augen einer Frau gesehen hatte.

Dann schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und es, war als würden sich schwere Eisentore darüber senken.

Sie begann zu tanzen. Im Rhythmus der Musik ließ sie langsam ihre Hüfte kreisen und zog sich Stückchenweise aus. Erst die Handschuhe, dann die Strümpfe. Schließlich fiel das schwere Kleid zu Boden und nur noch in Unterwäsche dastehend endete das Lied.

Die Männer, die zugesehen hatten begannen wild zu klatschen. Die Frau trat aus dem Kreis heraus, und die anderen fünf begannen sofort ein vulgäres Liebesspiel, es interessierte Severus nicht!

Alles was er sah, war das Gesicht der Frau. Kaum war diese in den Schatten getreten, liefen ihr die ersten Tränen über die Wangen und Severus konnte nicht anders als die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken und sie leicht an der Schulter zu berühren. Sie blieb abrupt stehen, blickte ihn aber nicht an.

Severus schob die Hand in die Tasche und holte die Münzen hervor, die er vom bezahlen noch übrig hatte. Es waren nur fünf Galleonen, doch vielleicht halfen sie ihr irgendwie bei dem Problem, welches sie zu haben schien, daher streckte er ihr die Goldstücke entgegen und drückte sie ihr wortlos in die Hand.

Sie nahm sie still entgegen und machte dann eine kleine Verbeugung in seine Richtung, das reichte ihm als dank.

Er richtete sich wieder nach vorne und stellte mit Ekel fest, dass die anderen Weibsbilder inzwischen damit beschäftigt waren sich gegenseitig zu lecken und mit Dildos zu verwöhnen. Als schließlich jede einzelne von ihnen laut, kreischend gekommen war, verbeugten sie sich und verließen das Zelt wieder.

Genervt stöhnte Severus auf. Das hier war einfach reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Bis auf leichtes Mitleid hatte er gar nichts gefühlt, keine Erregung, nicht mal warm war ihm geworden.

Er stand auf und wollte zurück zum Schloss gehen, als plötzlich der kleine, alte Mann von vorher neben ihm auftauchte und an seinem Ärmel zupfte. Verwirrt starrte Severus ihn an.

"Bitte folgen sie mir, Sir! Es ist alles für sie vorbereitet!"

"Warten sie! Das ist ein Missverständnis! Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie reden.", protestierte er, doch der Kerl lächelte nur und zupfte weiter an seinem Ärmel, daher folgte Severus ihm schließlich doch.

Er wurde in einen kleinen Hinterraum gebracht, in dem ein gigantisches, rundes Bett mit roten Seidenlacken stand. Er drehte sich um und wollte den Kerl fragen, was er hier sollte, doch dieser war schon verschwunden.

Stattdessen stand hinter ihm die Frau mit den traurigen Augen und trug nur einen durchsichtigen Bademantel.

Er konnte ihre rosigen Nippel durch den Stoff sehen. Geschockt lief er nach hinten und stolperte über irgendwas, im nächsten Moment landete er hart auf dem Bett.

"Was zum Teufel soll das werden?", keuchte er.

Die Frau hob ihren Blick, sah aber einfach durch ihn durch und ließ dann den Stoff von ihren Schultern gleiten.

Himmel, war sie schön! Er hatte noch nie solche Kurven gesehen, sie hatte wirklich wahnsinnig breite Hüften, eine zierliche Taille und schöne, feste Brüste. Ob das am tragen der Corsage lag? Trotzdem war das einfach falsch!

"Wie kann ich euch dienlich sein, mein Herr?", fragte sie leise, mit einer sanften, melodischen Stimme. Sie kam langsam auf ihn zugeschritten, beugte sich schließlich nach vorne, als sie nah genug an ihm dran war, und streichelte ihm sanft über die Oberschenkel.

Heftig zuckte er vor der Berührung zurück. "Stopp, ich will das nicht!"

Überrascht hielt sie inne und sah ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen. Langsam sank sie vor ihm auf den Boden.

"Stimmt etwas nicht, mein Herr? Wünscht ihr eines der anderen Mädchen?", fragte sie und fischte mit den Händen nach ihrem Bademantel. Severus schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Nein! Dachtest du, dass Geld wäre hier für gedacht?", fragte er und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. "Ich habe gesehen, dass du traurig bist und dachte, du hast vielleicht Geldprobleme. Das sollte wirklich nur eine nette Geste sein!"

Sauer rappelte er sich hoch und wollte davon rauschen, doch sie hielt ihn am Knöchel fest.

"Warum sollten Sie das tun wollen? Warum wollten sie mir einfach nur was Nettes tun?", fragte sie leise und starrte auf den Fußboden.

"Weil ich nicht aus Stein bin und eine Frau einfach nicht weinen sehen kann.", sagte er leise und sank zurück auf das Bett. Kopfschüttelnd saß er da, vor einer nackten Frau und das nur weil sie gedacht hatte, er wollte sie kaufen. Das Leben war scheiße!

Plötzlich fingen ihre Schultern an zu beben und im nächsten Moment landete ein großer Tropfen mit einem dumpfen Plopp auf seinem Schuh. Weitere Tropfen folgten und in der nächsten Sekunde lag er wieder flach auf dem Bett, die nackte Frau weinend auf seiner Brust und klammerte sich fest an ihn. Überfordert streichelte er ihren Kopf.

Gefühlte Stunden später schien sie sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen und schließlich krabbelte sie wieder von ihm herunter.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte sie auf keinen Fall bedrängen! Ich danke ihnen für ihre Freundlichkeit!", sagte sie und zog sich wieder an.

"Da es offenbar nicht das Geld war, gibt es irgendwas anderes was ich tun kann, um zu helfen?", fragte er von sich selbst überrascht. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach wieder eine richtige Aufgabe, damit es ihm besser ging. Sie lachte leise und kritisch.

"Ich denke nicht, es sei denn, sie wissen eine Methode, mit der ich dauerhaft hässlich werden kann.", sagte sie und schenkte ihm einen zweifelnden Blick.

"Warum solltest du das wollen?", fragte er perplex.

"Weil meine Schönheit mein Fluch ist!", sagte sie leise und warf dann eine Decke über einen großen Spiegel in der Ecke. "Ich bin in diesem Zirkus geboren worden und bin quasi eine Lebeigene. Schon mit fünf Jahren wurde ich das erste Mal an Männer verkauft und nachdem ich in die Pubertät gekommen war, wurde es schlimmer und schlimmer. Wenn ich nicht so aussehen würde, könnte ich vielleicht in ruhe leben. Sie sind der erste Mann, der einfach mal nur nett zu mir sein wollte."

Severus konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da hörte. In der heutigen Zeit sollte es solche Dinge einfach nicht mehr geben.

"Wie alt bist du?", fragte er schließlich.

"Ich bin 23."

Severus war gerade eine völlig verrückte Idee gekommen, die ihm vermutlich eine Menge ärger einbringen würde, doch das war ihm egal. Er spürte das Adrenalin durch seine Adern fließen und hatte seit Monaten endlich wieder das Gefühl am Leben zu sein.

"Pack deine Sachen. Nimm nur das Nötigste.", sagte er und zog sie schnell auf die Füße. "Ich werde dich mitnehmen! Weg vom Zirkus, weg von diesem Zimmer und werde dir einen richtigen Job geben. Du bist 23, also erwachsen, niemand kann dir vorschreiben hier zu bleiben."

"Das geht nicht! Sie werden mich umbringen!", flüsterte sie und sah mit einem mal sehr ängstlich aus. "Es ist wirklich sehr nett, dass sie mir helfen wollen, aber sie würden mich finden. Bitte gehen sie jetzt!"

"Nein! Du kommst mit! Ich lasse dich nicht in diesem Mist alleine!", sagte er ernst und packte sie fest an den Armen. "Ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts, da werden sie dich nicht suchen! Und jetzt pack endlich deine Sachen, danach werden wir dich verkleiden und dann verschwinden wir von hier."

Sie schien noch immer kritisch zu denken, doch als er sie noch ein weiteres Mal zur Eile aufforderte, hastete sie zu einer kleinen Kommode, zog dort ein paar wenige Kleidungsstücke heraus, ein kleines Buch und ein Medallion, packte alles in eine kleine Tasche und zog sich dann einen Pullover und eine Jeans über.

"Sind sie sich sicher, Sir?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

"Ja, vertrau mir!", sagte er und zog dann seinen Zauberstab. Sie zuckte heftig vor ihm zurück. "Nein, keine Angst! Ich will dich nur verkleiden. Sieh her!" Er riss die Decke wieder vom Spiegel, schob sie davor und begann dann die Umgestaltung.

Ihre Haare wurden dunkler und schienen sich in ihren Kopf zurückzuziehen, sie schrumpfte in sich zusammen, ihre Augenbrauen wurden buschiger, ihre grauen Augen wurden schwarz, ihre Stupsnase wurde breiter, ihre Haut uneben und schließlich ging sie auch noch in die breite, wie ein Hefeteig. Nun hatte sie absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit ihrem alten selbst. Verzückt fing sie an zu lächeln.

"Los, komm jetzt, bevor uns noch jemand erwischt!", sagte er eilig und zog sie aus dem Raum. Er wollte durch den Ausgang raus, durch den er gekommen war, doch sie hielt ihn auf.

"Nicht da lang. Jack steht immer vor dem Eingang! Wir müssen hinten raus.", sagte sie leise, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn gebückt hinter sich her. Sie kamen an einigen Käfigen vorbei, mit seltsamen Tieren drin, und an mehreren Räumen, aus denen schwaches Licht oder ruhige Gespräche drangen. Niemand bemerkte sie und sobald sie ihm Freien war, zog er sie an der Hand näher ran und apparierte mit ihr direkt vor die Tore zum Hogwartsgelände.

Wenigen Minuten später klopfte Severus gegen die Bürotür der Schulleiterin.

"Ja, Bitte?", rief die Stimme von Minerva. Zusammen mit der Frau trat er ein und war nicht verwundert von Minerva überrascht gemustert zu werden. Immerhin war es schon sehr spät.

"Severus, was kann ich für dich tun? Du bringst uns einen Gast mit?"

Severus schob die junge Frau auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und erklärte der alten Dame was passiert war. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu und schien nach einer Weile genau so entsetzt von der Sache zu sein, wie Severus es auch kurz danach gewesen war.

"Ich verstehe. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle wohl genau so gehandelt. Okay, meine Liebe… wie heißen sie eigentlich?", fragte die Schulleiterin,

Die Frau, die langsam wieder ihr normales Aussehen annahm, zuckte nur die Schultern. "Ich habe keinen Namen.", gestand sie leise.

Minerva und Severus wechselten betretene Blicke. "Aber irgendwie muss man sie doch gerufen haben. Wie würden sie sich nennen, wenn sie sich selbst einen Namen geben könnten?", fragte Severus und sank auf den Stuhl neben ihr. Wieder zuckten die Schultern.

"Wie wäre es mit Esmeralda? Und dein Spitzname ist Esme.", schlug Severus nach einer Weile ratlos vor, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel.

Sie nickte leicht und erklärt sich einverstanden.

"Okay, Esme! Sie können hier im Schloss bleiben. Unsere Bibliothekarin könnte ohnehin ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Die gute Irma wird langsam ein wenig alt und hat schlimme Probleme mit dem Rücken, kann daher nicht mehr auf Leitern steigen oder sich zu den unteren Regalbretten vorbeugen.", meinte Minerva schließlich geschäftig. "Sie bekommen von mir eine kleine Wohnung zugewiesen und im Gegenzug arbeiten sie in der Bibliothek. Wenn sie Sorgen oder Probleme haben sollten, wenden sie sich bitte an Severus hier. Severus, du wirst dich um sie kümmern und bist dafür verantwortlich, wenn etwas schiefgehen sollte. Außerdem wird sie heute Nacht noch bei dir schlafen, bis ich eine Wohnung für sie habe. Und vergiss nicht, ihr Morgen alles zu zeigen!"

Mit diesen Worten entließ sie beide und warf sie aus dem Büro.

Schweigend führte Severus sie hinunter in die Kerker zu seinen Räumen. Es war ihm irgendwie unangenehm, dass sie bei ihm schlafen sollte, aber er würde es überleben.

In den Räumen angekommen zeigte er ihr kurz das Bad und brachte sie dann ins Schlafzimmer. Er selbst schnappte sich nur ein Kopfkissen und machte es sich dann auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Er hörte noch, wie sie ins Badezimmer ging und wie Wasser lief, dann verschwand der Lichtstreifen unter der Tür und alles war ruhig.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Severus eingeschlafen, mit dem sicheren Gefühl im Bauch heute etwas Gutes getan zu haben.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er einen Moment lang irritiert und wusste nicht, warum er auf dem Sofa lag, doch schließlich erinnerte er sich und stand recht schnell auf. Es war schon kurz vor acht und er sollte wohl besser sehen, ob Esmeralda schon wach war, damit sie zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an seine Schlafzimmertür, erhielt aber keine Antwort, daher entschied er sich erstmal ins Bad zu gehen und sich frisch zu machen.

Überrascht blieb er mitten im Raum stehen und starrte auf seine Badewanne, den dort drin lag die junge Frau und schlief tief und fest. Verwirrt sah er durch die Anschlusstür zu seinem Bett rüber. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie da überhaupt drin gelegen.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich auf den Rand der Wanne und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. Esme zuckte sofort so heftig zusammen, dass sie sich den Kopf am Wasserhahn anschlug.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!", sagte er leise und ging wieder von ihr weg. "Warum schläfst du hier und nicht im Bett?"

"Weil es sich sicher anfühlt.", sagte sie leise, rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf und kletterte dann aus dem Keramikbecken. Severus kommentierte das nicht weiter, öffnete seinen Spiegelschrank und holte eine verpackte Zahnbürste heraus, die er ihr hinhielt.

Dann nahm er seine eigene, packte sich Zahnpaster drauf und hielt der Frau die Tube ebenfalls hin.

Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander und putzten ihre Zähne. Das war wirklich skurril.

Nachdem sie sich beide wieder hergerichtet hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück. Severus nannte ihr kurz die Essenszeiten und verfiel dann wieder in sein gelangweiltes Schweigen.

Er kannte diese Frau nicht, also wusste er auch nicht, wie er mit ihr Smalltalk führen sollte, andererseits machte sie auch nicht den Eindruck daran Interesse zu haben.

Als er sein Rührei schließlich mehrmals über den kompletten Teller geschoben hatte, ohne auch nur einen Bissen davon zu sich zu nehmen, legte er sein Besteck wieder weg und sah zu Esme rüber. Sie hatte auch nicht gerade viel gegessen, lediglich ein halbes Toast und einen Apfel, den hatte sie dafür aber so stark abgenagt, das kaum noch ein Nüssel vorhanden war.

Die Rundführung nach dem Führstück war ziemlich schnell zu Ende. Er hatte ihr alles gezeigt und ihr schließlich noch Irma vorgestellt, welche die junge Frau herzlich aufgenommen hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Bibliothekarin sich ehrlich über die Hilfe freute, die sie von nun an bekommen würde.

Severus ließ sie schließlich alleine, als die beiden anfingen die verschiedenen Bereiche abzusprechen und die Regeln durchzugehen.

Am Abend klopfte es leise an der Tür, als er gerade zum Abendessen gehen wollte, und davor stand wieder die kleine Esme und sah etwas verlegen aus.

"Ich wollte meine Tasche abholen, Sir.", sagte sie leise. Er ließ sie eintreten und beobachtete, wie sie ihre Sachen wieder einsammelte, die ohnehin nicht in seine Wohnung passten. Neben der Badezimmertür blieb sie unschlüssig stehen.

"Mein Herr, kann ich die Zahnbrüste mitnehmen, bitte?", fragte sie schließlich und sah ihm schüchtern entgegen.

"Natürlich kannst du die mitnehmen und nenn mich nicht 'mein Herr'! Ich bin Severus, nur Severus, kein Sir, kein Professor, kein Herr, einfach nur Severus!", sagte er und geleitete sie dann zurück durch seine Wohnungstür hinaus. Auf dem Weg zurück hoch zur Eingangshalle schwiegen sie wieder, doch als sie vor der Tür standen, hielt Esme ihn plötzlich zurück.

"Danke, Severus!", sagte sie leise und trat näher an ihn heran. "Ich werde das nie wieder bei dir gut machen können. Du hast mich gerettet! Du hast etwas bei mir gut, egal was es auch sein sollt! Wenn du je einen Wunsch haben solltest, komm damit zu mir. Ich werde alles tun, um diesen möglich zu machen!"

Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen schnellen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde und schon war sie wieder verschwunden. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen huschte sie durch die Tür und ließ einen verwirrten Severus zurück.

Seine Lippen brannten nach der unerwarteten Berührung wie Feuer und er war nicht dazu in der Lage, zu verstehen was gerade passiert war.

Hitze stieg in ihm hoch, er schnappte panisch nach Luft und musste ein paar Knöpfe seines Gehrocks öffnen, um besser Luft zu bekommen.

Es war ein großartiges Gefühl!

Doch als er ein paar Minuten später neben ihr am Lehrertisch saß, war es als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Die nächste Zeit über bekam Severus die junge Frau kaum noch zu sehen. Lediglich beim Abendessen saß sie weiter neben ihm und nahm stillschweigend ihre Mahlzeit ein. Hin und wieder bat er sie, ihm ein Buch aus der Bibliothek mitzubringen, wenn er dieses für den Unterricht brauchte. Ab und zu brachte sie ihm auch von sich aus eines mit, wenn sie der Meinung war, dass es ihm gefallen könnte und für gewöhnlich hatte sie mit diesen Vermutungen auch recht.

Sonst sprachen sie aber so gut wie gar nicht miteinander, existierten ruhig nebeneinander her und ließen den jeweils anderen seien wie er war, auch wenn Severus hin und wieder an den unschuldigen Kuss denken musste, welchen sie ihm Geschenkt hatte.

Irgendwann Mitte November, als gerade der erste Schnee gefallen war und Esme schon einen knappen Monat im Schloss wohnte, wurde er von einer streng wirkenden Minerva zu sich ins Büro gerufen.

Verdutzt kam er bei ihr an und wurde schon von einer besorgten Minerva und einer noch besorgteren Irma erwartet. Hinter ihnen funkelten die blauen Augen von Albus nachdenklich zu Severus herüber.

"Es tut mir leid, aber habe ich Probleme?", fragte er skeptisch und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

"Nicht unbedingt du, Severus. Viel mehr haben wir insgesamt ein kleines Problem und zwar mit unserer lieben Esme!", sagte Irma leise und rieb sich müde übers Gesicht.

Nun war Severus endgültig sehr überrascht, denn er hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Esme sich irgendwie falsch verhielt.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint! Sie ist doch sehr gut erzogen, höflich und hilfsbereit!", sagte er daher und verteidigte die Frau sofort unbewusste, ohne dies wirklich zu wollen. "Was soll sie angestellt haben?"

"Das ist nicht das Problem, Severus! Du hast ja recht, sie ist ein Paradeexemplar für Höflichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft, aber sie isst nicht vernünftig!", sagte Minerva nun unruhig und lief hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ab. "Hast du sie mal beobachtet? Sie kommt nur zum Abendessen und nimmt dort nur kleinste Mengen zu sich. Irma hier sagt, dass sie immer mehr abnimmt. Ihre Hosen schlottern schon nur noch an ihr herum und dann auch noch diese andere Sache. Irma, erzähl du bitte."

Irma holte tief Luft und sah ihn dann wieder an. "Ich habe sie gestern kurz in ihrer Wohnung besucht, Severus. Sie hatte ihr kleines Büchlein vergessen und ich wollte es ihr bringen.", erklärte sie. "Und du wirst nicht glauben, wie ihre Wohnung aussah. Sie war komplett leer! Bis auf die eingebauten Möbel, wie die kleine Küche und ein Bücherregal hat sie nichts in ihrer Wohnung stehen! Sie hat nicht mal ein Bett! Als ich sie gefragt habe, wo sie schläft, meinte sie nur in der Badewanne. Severus, ich mache mir solche Sorgen. So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen!"

"Habt ihr sie da mal drauf angesprochen?", fragte er und wurde etwas unruhig. Er wollte über so was nicht bescheid wissen. Dass sie in der Wanne schlief, störte ihn nicht, immerhin hatte sie es ihm erklärt und vielleicht aß sie ja einfach nur gerne alleine in ihrer Küche, wo es keiner mitbekam. Dies sagte er auch den beiden Frauen.

Doch Irma zerschlug diese Vermutung direkt wieder mit der Aussage, dass der Kühlschrank leer gewesen sei.

"Hör zu, du hast sie hier hergebracht, doch dadurch scheint es ihr nicht unbedingt besser zu gehen!", sagte Minerva und es klang vorwurfsvoll. "Wir haben uns dazu jetzt etwas überlegt und du kannst nicht nein sagen, damit das klar ist! Wir werden Esme die Wohnung wieder weg nehmen und behaupten, dass diese renoviert werden muss. Für diesen Zeitraum soll sie dann wieder zu dir ziehen. So können wir sicherstellen, dass du ihre Essgewohnheiten überwachen kannst und vielleicht schaffst du es ja auch, sie aus der Badewanne raus zu bekommen."

Widerwillen kam in Severus auf, weniger weil er Esme aufnehmen sollten, als viel mehr weil man dies einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden hatte.

"Ihr habt wohl vergessen, dass ich häufig nachts aufstehen muss, um den Tränken weiter Zutaten beizufügen. Soll sie etwa genau so schlecht schlafen, wie ich?", fragte er wütend, doch seine Kollegen schienen ganz und gar nicht beeindruckt von seinem Argument.

"Red keinen Quatsch, Severus! Ihr sollt euch nicht ein Bett, sondern nur eine Wohnung teilen!", sagte Minerva mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Und jetzt geh bitte, räum der Kleinen eine Schublade in einer Kommode frei und sei nett zu ihr!"

Grummelig verließ er das Büro wieder und ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Von dem Gespräch, das danach noch in dem Büro stattfand bekam er so natürlich nichts mehr mit.

"Ich weiß nicht, Albus!", sagte Minerva besorgt und drehte sich zu dem Portrait von ihrem alten Freund um. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist mit den beiden?"

"Es gibt keine andere Lösung mehr für die Beiden, Minerva meine Liebe!", antwortete der alte Mann ruhig. "Du siehst doch selbst, wie schlecht es auch Severus geht. Er vegetiert genau so ziellos vor sich hin, wie die kleine Esme und es gibt nur noch eine Chance, sie da heile wieder raus zu holen. Sie sind zwei Ertrinkende, weit draußen auf offener See und es gibt nur eine Schwimmweste. Wenn sie nicht ertrinken wollen, dann haben sie keine andere Wahl, als sich fest aneinander zu klammern und einander zu vertrauen. Andernfalls werden wir sie beide verlieren und das sicherlich noch bis Ende des Schuljahres!"

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du recht hast Albus!", sagte Irma und blickte zweifelnd auf die geschlossene Tür.

oOoOoOoOo

Als Severus an diesem Abend am Lehrertisch ankam, war Esmeralda schon da und schaute ihm schüchtern entgegen. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl, lächelte ihr aber dennoch schwach entgegen und setzte sich dann wie immer neben sie.

Sie räusperte sich leise. "Ähm, ich… Verzeihung, Severus. Hat man dich schon über die Veränderungen in Kenntnis gesetzt?", fragte sie leise und blickte ihm offen in die Augen.

"Ja, das hat man mir schon gesagt. Ich hoffe, das bereitet dir kein all zu großes Unbehagen.", sagte er ruhig. Esme schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Nein, das ist schon okay. Ich denke, wir bekommen das hin, oder?", fragte sie und grinste leicht. Severus schnaufte kurz.

"Ja, das wird schon!", sagte er und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Suppe zu. "Hier, die solltest du probieren! Die ist echt gut!"

Tatsächlich füllte sie sich daraufhin eine Kelle auf ihren Teller und aß das ganz brav auf. So schwer würde das wohl nicht werden, mit dem Essen.

Als sie schließlich beide fertig waren, begleitete er sie zu ihrer Wohnung, damit sie ihre Sachen holen konnte und brachte sie dann zurück in die Kerker, nannte ihr das Passwort, Weidenkätzchen, und zeigte ihr dann die freie Schublade.

Schweigend und peinlich berührt standen sie kurze Zeit später nebeneinander im Bad und putzten sich die Zähne. Danach setzte sich Severus noch für zwei Stunden an die Korrektur von Hausaufgaben, während Esme auf dem Boden lag und ein Buch aus seinem Regal aufmerksam las.

Als es schließlich zehn Uhr schlug, klappte sie das Buch wieder zu und richtete sich auf.

"Verzeihung, aber musst du noch ins Badezimmer? Sonst würde ich jetzt schlafen gehen!", sagte sie und ihre großen Augen leuchteten sanft.

"Nein, danke. Gute Nacht!", sagte er und blickte ihr nach, als sie in dem gefliesten Raum verschwand. Auch wenn sie das Bett nicht nutzen wollte, so würde er ihr doch weiter diese Option lassen und auf der Couch schlafen. Ein paar Minuten nach ihrem Weggang legte auch er seine Unterlagen beiseite und legte sich Schlafen.

Er fiel in einen Albtraum hinein. Zurück in die Nacht, als er dem Dunklen Lord von Potters geplanter Flucht berichtet hatte und zusehen musste, wie seine Kollegin erst getötet und dann gefressen wurde.

Schweißgebadet wachte er um kurz vor Mitternacht wieder auf und lief torkelnd ins Bad, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Wieder blieb er überrascht im Raum stehen, denn er hatte völlig vergessen, dass Esme ja in seiner Badewanne schlief.

Keuchend stand er da und starrte zu ihr runter, wie sie leise atmete und zusammengerollt dalag.

Ohne ausführlich darüber nachzudenken, schnappte er sich einfach seinen Zauberstab, vergrößerte die Wanne so, dass er auch platz darin hatte und kletterte dann ebenfalls rein.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja recht und das Becken konnte einem wirklich irgendwie das Gefühl von Sicherheit geben. Mehr wollte er jetzt nicht.

Ungelenk versuchte er eine bequeme Liegeposition zu finden, doch er war einfach zu groß, um sich ausstrecken zu können und letzten Endes fand er sich überraschend in Löffelchen-Stellung hinter der Frau mit den blonden Haaren wieder und musste sich eingestehen, dass dies die einzig gemütliche Option war, in der er vielleicht würde schlafen können.

Müde zauberte er sich ein Kopfkissen und eine Decke her. Als letztes legte er vorsichtig seinen Arm über die Hüfte von Esmeralda, nicht weil er sie begrabschen wollte, sondern einfach nur weil er sich nach menschlicher Wärme sehnte. Doch Esme zuckte heftig vor ihm zurück und brachte mehr abstand zwischen ihre Körper.

Sofort zog Severus den Arm weg und legte ihn über sein Bein. Er entschuldigte sich leise und kurze Zeit später war er wieder eingeschlafen.

In dieser Nacht hatte er zum ersten Mal keine Albträume mehr und als er am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte fühlte er sich so warm und geborgen, dass er sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen konnte die Augen aufzumachen.

Nach und nach tauchte sein Gehirn aus den dämmrigen Untiefen auf und er bemerkte allmählich, dass sein Arm über Nacht wohl doch wieder seinen Weg um Esmes Taille gefunden hatte, denn er konnte ihren weichen Bauch unter seinen Fingern spüren und ihren warmen Rücken, der sich gegen seine Brust drückte.

Nach dem sein Gehirn diese Eindrücke verarbeitet hatte, war es aufnahmefähig für ein weiteres Detail, nämlich, dass Esme offenbar schon wach war, denn sie streichelte sanft über seine Finger auf ihrem Bauch und spielte etwas an seinen Fingernägeln rum.

Aus versehen entfuhr ihm seliges seufzen und kaum hatte dieses Geräusch seine Lippen verlassen, war die Wärme, samt dem dazugehörigen Körper verschwunden.

Verwirrt rieb er sich über die Augen und öffnete diese dann langsam. Esme stand mit großen Augen am Waschbecken und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Gerade öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen, da hob Severus auch schon abwehrend die Hände.

"Sag einfach nichts, okay?", bat er sie leise. "Es ist doch nichts passiert! Wir haben nur in derselben Wanne geschlafen und uns gegenseitig etwas Wärme geschenkt, daran ist nichts falsch!"

Sie nickte, drehte sich von ihm weg und putzte sich dann die Zähne.

Beim Frühstück war die ganze peinliche Sache schon wieder so gut wie vergessen. Esme saß gezwungener Maßen neben ihm, weil er sie einfach mitgenommen hat ohne sie nach ihren Plänen zu fragen und da sie schon mal da war, schaffte er es auch sie zu ein bisschen Orangensaft und einer Schüssel Müsli zu überreden.

Im Gegenzug forderte sie allerdings, dass er genau dasselbe aß, was ihn irgendwie verwirrte, sich aber gefallen ließ.

Der Abend kam sehr schnell, ohne das Severus hinterher hätte sagen können, was genau er getan hatte.

Wieder schlief er an diesem Abend unruhig auf seinem Sofa ein und wachte um kurz vor Mitternacht schweißgebadet auf.

Dieses Mal ging er ohne zu zögern direkt zu der Badewanne und legte sich wieder zu Esme. Erneut schob er sachte seinen Arm über ihre Hüfte und obwohl sie definitiv noch wach war, wies sie ihn dieses Mal nicht zurück, sondern legte einfach nur wortlos ihre Hand auf seine.

Das fühlt sich für Severus nach einem gewaltigen Sieg an und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

Und so ging es die nächsten Wochen weiter. Morgens und abends aßen sie gemeinsam in der Großen Halle, immer gleichgroße Portionen und stachelten sich damit gegenseitig an, doch noch ein bisschen mehr zu essen. Sie redeten zwar weiterhin nicht sehr viel miteinander, doch immer mehr Bücher wurden zwischen ihnen hin und her gereicht.

Irgendwann hinterließ Esme zum ersten Mal kleine Zettel in einem Buch, auf denen sie Anmerkungen hinterließ, Fehler korrigierte und Fragen an Severus stellte.

Er freute sich sehr darüber, aus mehreren Gründen. Erstens, weil er so endlich ihre Handschrift kennenlernte, auf die er schon seit einer Weile neugierig war. Zweitens konnte er so problemlos herausfinden wie hoch ihre Intelligenz war und zu guter letzt, weil er ihr damit auch noch etwas beibringen konnte.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie weiter zusammen in Severus Wohnung, lasen und arbeiteten. Es machte Severus nach einer Weile immer mehr spaß.

Esme war immer die erste, die sich ins Bad zurückzog um zu schlafen.

Severus versuchte inzwischen gar nicht mehr auf dem Sofa zu nächtigen, sondern wartete einfach bis die Uhr 12 schlug und ging dann zu ihr. Allerdings fand er es nicht sonderlich angenehm immer auf der Seite schlafen zu müssen, daher hatte er nach der zweiten gemeinsamen Nacht begonnen, jeden Abend die Wanne noch ein kleines Stück größer zu machen.

Inzwischen war der Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen beiden zu etwas normalem und schönen geworden. Selten war es auch Esme, die für ihn das große Löffelchen war und ihn dann von hinten umarmte. Er konnte sich nichts Angenehmeres vorstellen.

In der fünften gemeinsamen Nacht musste er zum ersten Mal nachts aufstehen, um einem Heiltrank für die Krankenstation fertig zu machen. Um drei Uhr kletterte er im Halbschlaf aus dem warmen Becken und lief torkelnd zu seinem Privaten Labor.

Er war eine Weile beschäftigt und als er sich nach zwanzig Minuten das erste Mal zur Tür umsah, stand dort eine schlaftrunkene Esme, die ihn durch zusammengekniffene Augen musterte und seinen Morgenmantel über den Schultern hatte.

Nachdem endlich alle Zutaten im Kessel waren, lehnte er sich gegen den Tisch und wartete, denn der Trank musste nun noch eine halbe Stunde bei hoher Temperatur köcheln und war dann fertig.

Esme zögerte eine Sekunde lang unter seinem Blick, dann trat sie schwankend auf ihn zu, bis sie ganz dicht vor ihm stand und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Zufrieden schloss er seine Arme um ihren Körper, legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel und döste im stehen die letzten paar Minuten vor sich hin.

Nachdem die Zeit um war, löschte er das Feuer. Esme stellte ihm in der Zeit ein paar Flaschen bereit und hielt diese dann fest, während er den Trank dort hinein kippte.

Fünf Minuten später war alles fertig und sie liefen langsam wieder zurück, legten sich wieder hin und schliefen weiter.

Seit diesem Abend stand sie jedes Mal mit ihm zusammen auf, wenn er was zu erledigen hatte und half ihm, damit es schneller ging. Und jedes Mal standen sie in den Wartezeiten dicht beieinander und hielten sich in den Armen.


	3. Chapter 3

Je öfter sie zusammen brauten und zusammen in der Badewanne schliefen, desto mehr freute er sich am nächsten Tag schon auf die Wiederholung.

Er schlief endlich wieder ruhig und erholsam, ohne von Albträumen geplagt zu werden. Das Aufstehen fiel nur noch halb so schwer, weil es da jemanden gab, der mit ihm aufstand. Und auch das Essen wurde wieder angenehmer, auch wenn es am Anfang nur eine Notwendigkeit gewesen war, um Esme nicht weiter abmagern zu lassen.

So verging die Zeit und nach einem Monat schliefen sie schließlich in einer Badewanne, die so groß war, wie ein normales Doppelbett. In dieser Nacht wachte Severus ohne wirklichen Grund auf und fand die junge Frau an seine Seite gekuschelt, den Kopf auf seiner Brust und einen Arm um seiner Hüfte geschlungen.

Sanft streichelte er ihr über das entspannte Gesicht und fühlte Zuneigung in sich aufkeimen, als sie dabei leise seufzte. Das war wohl der Moment, in dem er beschloss, dass sie nicht weiter in der Wanne sondern in seinem Bett schlafen sollten.

Vorsichtig stand er auf, hob sie hoch und trug sie hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sich wieder mit ihr zusammen hin, zog sie zurück auf seine Brust und schlief wieder ein.

Esme verlor am nächsten Morgen kein Wort zu dem Ortswechsel. Irgendwie störte Severus das, aber andererseits war er auch froh, dass sie ihn dafür nicht zurückwies oder anschrie für sein Handeln.

An diesem Morgen stand er Gedankenversunken in Türrahmen zum Bad und beobachtete, wie Esme sich ihre ewig langen Beine eincremte und sich ihre duftenden Haare kämmte. Schließlich legte sie ihre Bürst wieder in den Schrank und drehte sich dann zu der Badewanne um.

Severus konnte er sehen, wie sie gedankenverloren mit ihren Fingern über den Rand strich. Einen Augenblick lang blieb sie einfach so stehen und schaute. Gerne hätte er gewusst, was sie dacht. Als sie sich schließlich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, nahm die Badewanne wieder ihre normale Größe an. Sie lächelte ihm zu, strich im vorbeigehen über seine Brust und ging dann mit ihm zum Frühstück, als wäre dies ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen.

Als es schließlich Abend wurde, konnte er ihr dann aber doch eine gewisse Unruhe anmerken. Wie immer ging sie um kurz nach zehn ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Severus folgte ihr, doch während sie sich noch die Haare kämmte, ging er schon ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich hin. Nach ein paar Minuten, kam sie ihm hinterher, blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen, als wartete sie auf eine förmliche Erlaubnis.

Severus lächelte ihr entgegen und hob dann die Bettdecke auf ihrer Seite an. Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und dann warf sie sich aufs Bett, in seine Arme.

Nacht um Nacht verging und Weihnachten kam immer näher. Am letzten Hogsmeadwochenende vor den Ferien ging er daher hinunter in die Stadt und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk für sie, doch das war schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte.

Nachdem er mehrere Läden durchsucht hatte und immer noch nichts geeignetes hatte auftreiben können, gab er schließlich genervt auf.

Eine wirklich gute Idee kam ihm erst, als er wieder einmal sah wie sie sich eincremte und ihre Lotion sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte.

Daher huschte er schnell in seinen Vorratsraum und holte ein ganz besonderes kleines Fläschchen dort heraus, welches Amortentia, den stärksten Liebestrank der Welt enthielt.

"Sag mir, Esme. Wonach riecht das hier für dich?", fragte er und hielt ihr die Flüssigkeit unter die Nase.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, legte dann ihre Hand über seine und zog sie näher zu sich ran. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, während sie einige Mal ganz tief einatmete.

"Hmm… nach Tulpen, alten Büchern… und… ich weiß nicht, weißem Moschus vielleicht?", sagte sie und blickte ihn dann fragen an.

"Danke, das hat mir sehr geholfen!", sagte er grinsend. Am Wochenende begann er damit ihr eine Lotion herzustellen, die zumindest nach Tulpen und weißem Moschus roch. Er hoffte, ihr würde dieses Geschenk gefallen.

Schließlich kam der erste Ferientag und die meisten Schüler fuhren mit dem Zug nach Hause zu ihren Eltern. Ruhe kehrte im Schloss ein und Severus genoss es mit Esme im Arm lange Spaziergänge über das verschneite Gelände zu machen, ohne das ihnen dabei neugierige Blicke überall hin folgten.

Was er natürlich nicht ahnen konnte, war das er dennoch beobachtet wurde und zwar viel genauer als ihm lieb gewesen wäre, hätte er es doch geahnt. Minervas Augen ruhten stehst auf ihm und Esme, wenn sie sich zusammen zeigten und inzwischen umspielte ihre Lippen jedes Mal ein freudiges Lächeln, wenn sie Zeuge davon wurde, wie die beiden jungen Menschen miteinander lachten oder sich berührten. Scheinbar ging Albus Plan tatsächlich auf.

oOoOoOoOo

Als Severus am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte, war er erstaunt darüber, wie nervös und doch zeitgleich freudig-erregt er war. Es war eine betrölende Qual, darauf zu warten, dass sich der passende Moment ergeben würde und doch wartete er mit Freuden!

Er ging mit der blonden Schönheit zum Frühstück, das kleine Geschenk sicher in seinem Umhang verborgen, und freute sich, dass außer seinen Kollegen niemand anwesend war. Die Schüler wollten wohl alle ausschlafen oder waren mit Geschenke auspacken beschäftigt.

Als er sah, wie Esmeralda sich den letzten bissen ihrer Waffel in den Mund schob und dann das Besteck weglegte, griff er in seine Tasche und räusperte sich leise.

"Ähm, Esme. Ich…", er brach ab, weil er sich idiotisch anhörte und streckte ihr stattdessen das kleine Paket entgegen. "Frohe Weihnachten!"

Esme lächelte ihn freudig an und zog dann ihrerseits ebenfalls ein kleines Geschenk hervor und hielt es ihm entgegen. "Dir auch!"

Grinsend nahmen sie sich gegenseitig die Päckchen aus den Händen und begann dann zeitgleich mit dem Öffnen. Severus Hände bebten leicht, als er das Geschenkpapier herunterriss.

In einem kleinen Kistchen fand er auf einen Samtkissen ein Medallion mit einer feinen Kette daran. Es war silbern, so groß wie eine Pflaume und sehr Flach. Auf dem Deckel war ein Reagenzglas mit einem Zauberstab gekreuzt. Langsam drehte er es in seinen Händen. Es war wirklich sehr hübsch. Er versuchte es zu öffnen, doch es ging nicht.

"Oh, reiß da bloß nicht dran rum!", keuchte Esme und nahm ihm das Schmuckstück wieder aus der Hand. "Das öffnet sich nur von alleine, Severus. Dies ist ein Analysator! Du hältst das Medallion einfach in eine Flüssigkeit oder legst es auf einen Feststoff. Es analysiert dann die Inhaltsstoffe und geht dann von alleine auf, wenn es fertig ist.", sagte sie und schnappte sich dann einen Becher mit Apfelsaft. "Sieh her!"

Sie tunkte sein Geschenk ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in das Getränk und er sah interessiert dabei zu, wie es aufleuchtete. Nach ca. fünf Sekunden, verblasste das leuchten wieder und Esme zog den Anhänger wieder aus der Flüssigkeit. Erstaunlicher Weise war er komplett trocken, nicht ein Tropfen hing an seiner Oberfläche. Es schaukelte einen Moment lang in der Luft, dann gab es ein leises Klicken und das Schmuckstück ging auf.

Daraus kamen Worte hervorgeschossen, die leuchtend weiß in der Luft schwebten und verkündeten:

Inhalt: Apfelsaft

Einstufung: Ungefährlich

Zutaten:

Apfel

Nelke

Zimt

Wasser

Temperatur: 20 Grad

Begeistert starrte Severus sein Geschenk an und nahm es Esme dann wieder aus der Hand. Vorsichtig klappte er das Medallion wieder zu und sofort verschwand die Schrift.

Weil er es selbst auch ausprobieren wollte, steckte er es daraufhin eine Schüssel mit Pudding, die direkt vor ihm stand. Wieder leuchtete es und er zog es zurück als es aufhört, wieder war es blitzblank sauber. Das Klicken kam und nun stand in der Luft geschrieben:

Inhalt: Schokopudding

Einstufung: Ungefährlich

Zutaten:

Maisstärke

Kakaopulver

Milch

Zucker

Sahne

Temperatur: 13 Grad

"Das ist ja großartig! Wieso habe ich noch nie davon gehört? Das ist ja so was von praktisch, wo hast du das her Esme?", fragte er und wandte sich strahlend an Frau neben ihm. Sie lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin.

"Du kannst davon nichts gehört haben, weil es ein Unikat ist! Ich hab es nur für dich gemacht!", sagte sie freudig und drehte dann den Verschluss ihrer Lotion auf, welche Severus im vergleich mit seinem Geschenk gerade zu lächerlich vorkam. Gerade wollte er sich für das schlechte Geschenk entschuldigen, da kam Esme ihm zuvor.

"Meine Güte, riecht das gut!", sagte sie seufzend und roch begierig an der Creme. "Ich könnte mich da reinlegen." Sie steckte zwei Finger in die Lotion und cremte sich damit Gesicht und Hände ein, während sie immer wieder tief einatmete. Und dann sagte sie etwas womit er nicht gerechnet hatte: "Ist es Möglich nach einem Geruch süchtig zu werden?"

Severus freute sich so sehr über diese Reaktion, dass er herzlich anfing zu lachen und Esme fest in seine Arme zog. Das war das schönste Weihnachten seit Jahren. Esme machte sich etwas von ihm frei, aber nur um aufstehen zu können und sich dann auf seinen Schoss zu setzen.

Fest und vertrauenselig, schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust und er zog sie noch ein Stück mehr zu sich ran, genoss ihre Nähe.

Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihm aus nur wenigen Zentimetern abstand offen ins Gesicht. Sie war ihm so unglaublich nah.

"Vielen Dank, Severus!", sagte sie leise und plötzlich schoss ihm die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal durch den Kopf, als sie ihm so nah gewesen war und sich bei ihm bedankt hatte. Danach hatte sie ihn geküsst, und nun war es Severus, der diesem Drang nicht widerstehen konnte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er damit vielleicht alles kaputt machen könnte, überbrückte er den letzten Rest Raum zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die ihren. Sie waren genau so heiß, wie in seiner Erinnerung.

In der nächsten Sekunde war es, als würde sein Gehirn wieder einrasten und die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen. Panisch löste er sich von ihr und wich soweit von ihr zurück, wie er konnte. "Ich.. Es… es tut mir so leid!", stammelte er und wollte sie von seinem Schoss schieben um davonlaufen zu können, doch sie ließ ihn nicht.

Ihre Hände schoben sich in seinen Nacken und in der nächsten Sekunde zog sie ihn daran energisch zu sich runter. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, für eine Sekunde hielt er stockend den Atem an, doch dann tauchte in ihm ein Hunger nach mehr auf, welchen er in dieser Art noch nie verspürt hatte und letzten Endes siegte die Gier nach ihr in ihm. Keuchend atmete er aus, seine Hände landeten in ihren Haaren und sein Kiefer presste sich hart gegen ihren.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich automatisch miteinander, immer wieder in leichtem Druck gegeneinander, in einem Rhythmus, der sich ganz von alleine fand. Je länger sie sich küssten, desto stärker breitete sich eine Welle der Hitze in Severus ganzen Körper aus, gefolgt von einem heftigen Prickeln.

Erst als sich jemand energisch räusperte, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Verwirrt sah Severus sich um und musste feststellen, dass sie beide von all seinen Kollegen schmunzelnd angestarrt wurden.

Verlegen trennten Esme und er sich voneinander und nahmen sich noch etwas zu essen, damit sie irgendwie beschäftigt waren.

Den Rest des Tages taten sie beide so, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen passiert, gerade weil die anderen Lehrer ihnen immer wieder halb neugierige, halb zufriedene Blicke zuwarfen, doch Severus konnte so einfach keinem Gespräch lange folgen und wurde immer unruhiger.

Als es schließlich kurz nach Zehn war, verabschiedete er sich von den anderen, um ins Bett gehen zu können und kaum hatte er die große Halle verlassen, hörte er wie auch Esme sich verabschiedete.

Neben der Tür wartete er ungeduldig auf sie, packte sie dann am Arm sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte und zog sie mit schnellen Schritten in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, lagen sie sich schon wieder in den Armen und küssten sich, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

Taumelnd und stolpernd bewegten sie sich Richtung Schlafzimmer. Im Nachhinein hätte wohl keiner von ihnen mehr sagen können, wer den Anstoß dazu gegeben hatte, doch es kam wie es kommen musste und sie landeten gemeinsam in dem großen Bett.

Die ersten Kleidungsstücke waren sehr schnell ausgezogen und schon nach fünf Minuten waren sie beide Nackt, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte.

Für das darauf folgende konnte keiner von ihnen die richtigen Worte finden. Sie streichelten sich gegenseitig am ganzen Körper, küssten und leckten über die Haut des Anderen, verloren sich in der Wärme und genossen einfach, bis Severus sich schließlich ein Herz fasste.

Ganz langsam rollte er sich komplett auf sie drauf, spreizte dann ihre Beine mit seinem Körper und drang qualvoll langsam in sie ein. Sachte bewegte er sich in und auf ihr, ihre Körper rieben sanft übereinander und verstärkten das wohlige Gefühl nur noch.

Nach Minuten voller Genuss und Glück überrollte sie beide schließlich ein atemberaubender Orgasmus und sie kamen leise und zittert gemeinsam, küssten sich noch ein letztes mal in tiefer Hingabe und sanken dann glücklich und noch immer vereint in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Von diesem Tag an, wurde Severus mit jeder Stunde mehr bewusst, wie sehr er das kleine Zirkusmädchen mit den ehemals so traurigen Augen mochte und er war wirklich froh darüber, dass er sie damals mitgenommen hatte.

Jeden Abend nach dem Zubettgehen liebten sie sich erneut, und jedes Mal wurde der Sex besser, weil sie besser wussten, was dem anderen wirklich gefällt. Und wie schon in der ersten Nacht schliefen sie jedes Mal gemeinsam ein.

Tag um Tag verging, Monate voller Lachen, Küssen, Sex, gemeinsamen Spaziergängen, nächtlichem Arbeiten und einfach nur gemeinsamer Zeit, in der sie still nebeneinander saßen.

Als Severus am Morgen des 1. Mai aufwachte, wusste er schließlich mit einem Mal das er glücklich war und noch viel mehr, er wusste, dass er Esme liebte! Er liebte sie mehr noch, als er Lily je hatte lieben können, denn diese hatte er einfach nicht auf diese Art und Weise kennengelernt.

Von seinen eigenen Gefühlen etwas überrumpelt, zog er sich für ein paar Tage in sein inneres zurück um darüber Nachzudenken, doch als sie drei Tage später an seinem Klassenzimmer klopfte, um ihm ein Buch zu bringen, dass er vergessen hatte, aber unbedingt für die Stunde brauchte, platzte er dann doch mit seinen Gefühlen heraus, ohne sich Gedanken um die anwesenden Schüler zu machen.

"Esme, ich liebe dich!", sagte er leise und hielt sie an der Hand fest. Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um, und er beeilte sich weiterzusprechen, bevor ihn der Mut wieder verlassen würde. "Ich weiß jetzt, was mein Wunsch ist! Du sagtest, ich sollen mit meinem Wunsch auf jeden Fall zu dir kommen und das tue ich jetzt! Bitte, Heirate mich! Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dich für immer bei mir zu haben. Werde meine Frau!"

Die junge Frau sank vor ihm auf den Boden und ließ schwach den Kopf hängen. Ihre Schultern fingen an zu zittern, was Severus furchtbar erschreckte. Er hob ihren Kopf an, nicht wissend, was er sonst tun sollte und war überrascht als sie nicht traurig aussah.

Stattdessen hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein strahlen ausgebreitet, das wohl nicht noch heller werden konnte.

"Natürlich, Severus!", sagte sie und lachte und weinte und lachte noch mehr, als wäre sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so Glücklich gewesen. "Nichts würde ich lieber tun, als deine Frau zu werden! Ja, ja, ja, ja! Ich liebe dich so sehr!"

Er zog sie hoch auf seinen Schoss, küsste sie stürmisch und voller Freude über ihre Antwort. Dann brachen die Schüler in stürmischen Beifall aus.

Severus konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie sehr sich sein Leben in den letzten acht Monaten verändert hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gab es da eine Person die ganz und gar zu ihm gehörte, die ihn liebte mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten, die Nachts bei ihm blieb und die nie wieder weg gehen wollte, was konnte er sich mehr wünschen?

Und das alles nur, weil er gehört hatte, dass ein Zirkus in die Stadt gekommen war und seinem Mitleid für nur zehn Sekunden nachgegeben hatte. Die kleinsten Entscheidungen hatten doch manchmal die größte Wirkung!


End file.
